Gadian Tenshi
Gadian Tenshi is an OC that appears in Friends and Traitors, I Need You and also in the one-shot Remember Me? Appearance Tenshi has dark purple-black hair that very nearly reaches her knees. Her eyes are coloured silvery-blue, and her left eye is covered by her long fringe. She has quite a mature appearance, and seems to look as if she is wearing make-up, even though she dislikes make-up. Her casual outfit consists of a grey-white shirt with short, slightly puffy sleeves and silver buttons running down the front. The collar is rimmed with thin, black ribbon. On top of the shirt, she wears a marroon-black blazer that looks quite aged. She wears a black pleated mini-skirt as well, with over-the-knee marroon-black socks with black lace on the rims, and black Raimon female uniform-type shoes. When playing soccer, she wears the female Guardians of Life uniform, coloured dark-pink and light-cyan. Her sleepwear is a knee-length, long-sleeved silk nightgown. It's coloured black, with white lace on the rims and white ribbon on the waistline. Personality Tenshi was formerly a sweet and kind young girl, who adored her family. She loved playing with her younger siblings. After the incident, Tenshi became somewhat cruel and cold. She is still kind, though she gets angry easily, and often cries. She's very protective over her one remaining family member - her little sister, Megami, and will do literally anything to protect her. She's not afraid to risk her life, though she it determined to not die young - as she feels if she dies at a young age, her family's sacrifise would have been in vain. She's not the type for jokes and sarcasm, and often snaps at people for being sarcastic or rude. Background / Backstory Tenshi formerly lived happily in a large mansion with her wealthy family, and adored it. She loved soccer, and her family was very supportive. She promised them that she would win all of her matches for them. When she was 7 years old, she heard gunshots coming from downstairs when she was in bed. She was curious, so she went down to investigate. When she did, she found Kori on the stair landing - dead. She looked around, and saw Yuki get shot to death too. Next, she witnessed her father trying to fight. He was shot, and thrown out of the window. She screamed, as she realized the guns where now pointed at her. She closed her eyes and expected to be killed too, though instead she heard her mother scream. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mother on the floor in front of her, dead too. She realized her mother must have saved her, and started crying. The killers suddenly left, leaving Tenshi and Megami in the house alone. Not sure of what to do, Tenshi grabbed Megami's arm and ran. They ran to Sun Garden, and have been living there since. Hissatsu SH Blind Brutality SH Aoi Drop SH Akane Blade Trivia * I'm still working on the pictures, so please be patient! * Tenshi seems to be quite 'futuristic', yet she still gives off an 'old' aura. * I own everything, so please don't steal anything! 生活は容易ではありませんが、それは価値がある。 19:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Character Category:Forward Category:Female